Newtmas The Musical!
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Thomas hadn't really known what to expect out of his life, heck, what sixteen year old does! But when one day he locks eyes on the new blonde, English student, he doesn't realize that he may have just found his soul mate tight there and then. Warning: A hell of a lot of boyxboy and more.


_**Hi everyone! So this is my second Maze Runner story! This one is centered on Newtmas though. I hope you all like it! This chapter's song is, Rihanna ft David Guetta Who's that chick (The night music video is so awesome! ^_^) Anyway, expect boyxboy and all sorts from this story ;) Warning: ratings are M for a reason in the next few chapters =3 Anyway, enjoy all! Have a lovely Day/Night wherever you are!**_

* * *

People say that the natural instincts for survival are what drive us so much to succeed and live our life. The natural instinct to survive no matter what the costs... But what would happen if our strongest instinct came into clash with our strongest sense.

What happens when the only thing stopping you from living is the most addictive drug that anyone and everyone takes in their life?

That is to say: Lust.

Our story begins one misty morning in May.

The morning light was dark and restrained by the thick and heavy mist as a figure laid back, sprawled over the bed.

The silver stars slowly began to fade over the crest of the hill risen buildings, as they broke past the horizon mountains of concrete and steel. The dark clouds were circling, almost as though they were forming an eye over the large apartment that sat by the outskirts of London. Towering trees stood as solitary as the king's guard as they surrounded the lonely apartment storey home.

Two perfect circles.

A lake of the flooded Victoria park which had crawled far from the mightiest storm the country had seen in the last recent ten years, and yet it glistened, needing only the smallest bit of light to shine like a diamond.

Land met water.

Water met sky.

It was almost just like a Disney film as slowly the figure sat up in the four poster bed. Slowly they moved their fingers across the smooth oak framing almost like they had never seen it before... as though everything in the room was strange and new to them.

The satin quilt slowly fell from around their bare waist as they moved back the curtain of the bed and stepped onto the cold and desolate marble floor. A shiver ran up their spine as they trembled through the usual knife stabbing aches and pains. In the early light, lines of slender and strong muscle over their slightly pale and toned body.

Their pale finger tips wrapped around a thick blanket nearby as they stared at the sky hypnotized.

They reached out their hand and gently curled their curious fingers around the blistering cold empty, colorless metal which they had stumbled onto through the large, open door windows, and onto the black iron railing which connected to the marble balcony.

Their eyes widened as they stared deeply across the awakening morning.

The figure shifted slightly as the air ran over their bare chest for someone so dark and barren inside... they had no taste for the cold.

The light set in the room, it became clearer to see that it was a boy. His soft golden blond hair fell over warm, puppy dog brown eyes. The boy slowly swayed towards the balcony, eyes aged and looking far too old against his youthful face. As the dying moonlight hit him, streaks of his blonde locks of golden hair could be made.

Rain began to soon pour as he looked down at the shriveling petals in the distant trees, each one of them slowly began to crumble away as they became dust on the breeze, lost to the far roars of the wind and even further.

But his eyes locked onto something a lot more hypnotising in the sky. The indistinguishable blur and loud roar which rocketed past him, as it went coursing along the length of the sky. The sharp outline of the jet barely view able in the dawn's embrace. It looked so plausible and at right form with the night.

 _That will be me soon... well not in a bloody fighter jet, that would just be absolutely ridiculous. But only a few hours till they've shipped me off._

But still he just stood there... His eyes hidden now between dank locks of hair which masked his face.

The light only seemed to shine on him for a moment, attempting to bring some warmth to his bones but failed as it sank behind and expanding and dark cloud cover. He caught his breath as his hands curled tightly around the balcony. The petals in the trees all began to whip past him as his hair fell across his face, now nothing but lanky batched of wet locks.

Still though he didn't care.

The sound of a door outside his room creaked into life along with footsteps onto the landing. It was quiet, barely noticeable if you weren't paying attention to it. But he had to smile at how soft the footsteps were in being considerate for him, careful not to wake him should he be asleep. "Another year." He lent forward onto the railing, his chest and torso pushing out slightly to reveal the alluring shape of it's slender beauty. "Another battle." His silky voice carried out onto the soft wind which swirled over the London skyline.

 _ **-Break-**_

"Double maths? First day back as well! Are you absolutely kidding me!"

As the sun was hidden behind the cold autumn clouds of a lone school, stood out in what felt like the middle of no where. An annoyed voice exclaimed out through it's many hallways, giving voice to the collected and exasperated sigh of many of it's students who had just received their new year timetables to find out. Hell no. It doesn't get better.

The school itself was a large expensive thing. Spared no costs in it's appearance. Great french glazed windows, supported in their large midnight black framing across all the different levels to the building. Large vines of grew across the faded brickwork, showing the true depth of the age to the establishment. They were like giant clawed hands, stretching out, farther and farther, moving cross various marble balconies, all the way to the base of the building itself, rooting deeply under the large gravel stretch road.

Surrounding the humble cobblestone walls and stretch of large green lawn, was an array and adorned set of small statues and a large pond area where a fountain burst to with life where some of the students sat, kicking their legs out lazily while groaning to their friends of watch a tedious year it was ahead of them. Some jokingly flicked pennies behind their head, saying prayers of hopefully not receiving the same teachers as last year.

Many had only just arrived on campus earlier that morning

However the voice which had rose above the rest, belonged to the best friend of a smirking Brunette who was lent against his locker, biting his peachy toned knuckles in an effort not to laugh out right at the look of horror across his friend's face.

The brunette was more stronger looking in appearance. With sort spikes of ruffled dark brown hair, which looked nearly black now, he certainly was something of the typical good looking Jock. Strong toned arms and biceps but with slender and gentle fingers. His body was toned with the hard earned muscles of the boy's countless gym sessions, mixed with the amount of hours that he spent outside on the track field, constantly working over and over again to get a decent job someday. Sure he had absolutely no idea what that job may be, but it never hurt to have a healthy body!

Right now the brunette was wearing a simple plain blue button up shirt with a pair of dark jeans which framed him quite well. The gaze of his soft eyes dark brown eyes was pointed out the window in front of his locker, staring across the stretch of gardens, which belonged to the college. Beds and colors of roses; crimson, sapphire, azure, while a large forest in the distance stood around the school's lake.

No matter just how much that the brunette tried to get used to the sight, he could never fully appreciate and take it all in. He could never take in that he was actually here. Actually at this place, that he-

"Eh, Slint head! Did you even hear a word I said!" His friend snapped.  
"Trust me Minho, it's hard not to hear _whatever,_ it is you have to say. Even then, you always make sure to get your point across as possibly far as you can." The brunette grinned.  
"Ah, screw you Thomas, you klunk face!"  
"Aw come on Minho! I was only joking!"

The boy Minho, like his friend, was more of the jock built side, but that was more or less due to the fact that unlike his friend, he had a whole other use for his body. Though the tall Asian boy had hair far more darker than his friend, he was far more into the knowledge of his appearance and took a greater care about it by looking after it far more, then again, what aspiring male model wouldn't?

Unlike his oh so poor friend Thomas, who seemed to still have absolutely no idea what direction in where he wanted to take himself. A fact that he would often remind Thomas of whenever the boy made jokes about Minho becoming a male model.

Minho just pouted slightly and narrowed his eyes at his friend as he adjusted the velvet black coat he was wearing. His eyes wondered over the sky outside as he watched the grey clouds dancing together and spinning with each other. His eyes tracing the movements with almost a sedating pleasing motion.

"Now who's the one not listening." Thomas smirked, laughing slightly as Minho rolled his eyes, glancing through his man-liner. Yes, that's right. Man-liner. When Thomas had accused of wearing eye-liner, Minho had lead him off into nearly a fifteen minute lecture about what the difference was.

Thomas still thought there was not much, if any difference.

"Honestly Minho, I will never understand you or the way you work at all." Thomas laughed, turning half against his locker to glance at his friend as the corridor they were in was beginning to fall a bit quieter, people becoming slightly hushed and whispering for whatever reason was their own.

Thomas just grinned at his child hood friend, trying not to laugh as Minho ran a hand through his adorned, prize winning, (yes, adoring to him, prize winning, god, Thomas thought that if Minho could, he would marry his reflection..), hair. His eyes kindly sparkling with some unknown mischief just like they always was as Minho glanced down the hallway at something.

Honestly, boarding school was tough enough without Minho and his constant pleas to Thomas that today his friend signed up for theater class with him, since it was the day that the boys could go and choose what lessons they would be taking for the year. Thomas had already picked Gym class and advanced Science, leaving him two free lessons, one of those Minho having persuaded him, finally after years of pestering him to, gotten Thomas to sign up for theater! A victory that had made Minho almost go into a musical number all by himself.

Ha! As if in real life people ever actually had moments of suddenly bursting into music.

Okay so Thomas had finally caved in for his last year to take up theater class with his friend... who knows? Maybe doing that, careers in acting seemed to be going great at the moment here at _WICKED GLADE academy._

But Minho had also one other passion when it came to his best friend; his attempts to hook Thomas up, even with Thomas' constant persistence that he wasn't even gay! After all, they went to an all boy's schools!

Yet Minho was as gay as the hills were alive with music.

And yet again, god knows only just how many times Thomas had sat down, and had to sit through that bloody film with Minho.

Both boys had been friend since their earliest memories allowed them to recollect and since then, they had both been inseparable, like two brothers, not bonded by blood but not caring whether they needed to or not to have that tittle with each other.

"Honestly Minho-" Thomas began, looking over, watching the boy slightly bob his head more and more, before he paused mid thought and Thomas narrowed his eyes. "You were imagining me in the middle of a musical scene, bursting into song weren't you?"  
"Uh...No?" Minho rose an eyebrow, sounding more like he was giving a question than an answer to Thomas who just face palmed.

All the while Minho was grinning from ear to ear.

Thomas frowned ever so slightly and sighed. "See, it's impossible to have a real conversation with you, because every time that I try to have a serious chat with you, you go off somewhere into that theatrical little mind and-"

All of a sudden, it was like the world had slowed down for Thomas as a figure began to stride past him, their pace normal but the seconds seeming to freeze into eternity as a pair of dark brown eyes glanced out from a short fringe of glistening golden hair, moving slowly over to connect with Thomas gaze.

For that moment it was like the world had stopped

The brunette kept the gaze held with the blond, staring slightly as he looked over what the puppy dog brown boy was wearing.

A pair of skinny black jeans were wrapped around lush legs, which had been taking their walk in their stride before time seemed to have just completely frozen for both of them. The boy in front of Thomas was wearing a tight fitted white shirt and a black fitted coat with a grey hanging scarf which reached down the boy's toned torso.

The blonde had a bag handing from his shoulder and his arms wound around books which he kept against his chest. His gaze cast low under the line of his spiked fringe as he let out a small pearly smile, before turning his gaze slowly away, seeming to bring meaning of time back with it.

Thomas' heart beat slammed out like an audible drum.

"Thomas..." Minho clicked his hands in front of his friend's eyes. "Listen, if we keep spacing out whenever one of us is saying something, then this is going to be a very interesting year, cause that means we're going to need someone else to pass along the message to each other!"

That's when he finally noticed where Thomas' gaze lingered, holding onto the blonde boy who kept his head just turned enough so that out the corner of those puppy dog brown eyes, Thomas could hold onto that look, till the blond turned his head away.

Minho grinned, throwing himself back onto the small ledge of the window sill and finding he could still balance his light weight, smiling from ear to ear, even as Thomas began to walk off down the hall way.

But the brunette seemed to be caught up in something else.

It was like all of a sudden he was drifting away from the world and everything that he had always knew. As though all coherent depth and containment of thought was slowly slipping away as his heartbeat became slower, louder and heavier, till it was like the very sound was filling the entire of the air around him.

He had barely noticed that all around him had frozen in their positions, all struck a pose in whatever they had been doing the moment that Thomas had locked eyes with the blond.

It was only when said blond turned his head slightly and grinned from ear to ear with that pearly smile, did all of a sudden that heavy throb in Thomas' ears reach it climax like that of a heavy bass.

The blond turned in a slow spin once, making sure that he only glanced out the side of his sight at Thomas once in his twirl, before laughing softly and turning his gaze directly straight a head of him and walking down the winding corridor.

Thomas however, was having a slightly different reaction as his own heartbeat now played the music in his ears and in the world around him.

 _"Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin, It's an addiction such an eruption. Sound is my remedy, feeding me energy. Music is all I need."_ He barely even seemed to notice as the soft and deep tone of the lyrics came spilling out of him in their careful tune. Various people turning their heads around him as they grabbed their partners, spinning them out by their hands before pulling them back in close to them.

The taller partner's running their hands carefully along their smaller companions who had legs wrapped around their taller's waists, seductively. Most were grinning to each other, while the others eyed each other up and down lustfully.

The blond just let out a soft giggle, walking a little strangely but picking up a little speed before moving out into a soft, seeming like jog, knowing Thomas was clearly in tow and line behind him.

Thomas almost fell over his own feet when he heard the boy's British accent and his beautiful, river flowing voice.

 _"Baby, I just wanna dance, I don't really care."_ He glanced slowly over his shoulder, half smiling and half smirking, while the words purred from his mouth in with the time of Thomas' song. " _I just wanna dance."_ He paused for a moment, making Thomas and all the slow dancing partners behind him stumble in their steps at the sudden halt, his soft eyes glistening with amusement as he half turned to Thomas. " _I don't really care, care, care."_

Thomas burst out into a run with the boy just as the massive beat finally dropped and the verse to what ever this strange moment was, came in pulling Thomas along with the blond, like he was caught some how on an invisible hook which was tethered between the two of them.

 _"He's a mean-eyed crazy dita."_ Those behind Thomas sang.  
 _"Disco diva."_  
 _"And you wonder."_

 _Who's that chick?"_ Thomas whispered, staring after the excited laughing blond, as he rounded the corridor corner and watched the boy take a stance, lent back against the corner of a staircase, almost seemingly waiting for Thomas. _"Who's that chick?"_ The brunette stumbled over himself, trying to keep up, even with the blond who the longer Thomas stared after, almost began to realize, had a limp.

 _"Too cold for you to keep him."_ The dance chorus behind Thomas called out.  
 _"Too hot for you to leave him."_ The blond purred, tilting his head back slightly and half closing his eyes as he let a Cheshire cat like grin split his face.

 _"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

Thomas ran forward, with an arm out as he felt like something was trying to slip him up, but the blond only twirled on the spot, flashing Thomas a slight wink with a smirk as the Brunette blushed from ear to ear.

Thomas watched the boy slowly sway ever so slightly with every slow step down the stairs, taking a small jump on the last two steps and landing on the checkered marble floor.

 _"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

Thomas didn't even hide his efforts of running now, he knew he would have been pulled along anyway by what ever force it was that was keeping him hooked to the blond.

Minho and the dancers brought up the rear behind them, singing as they whooped, bounding off the walls, riding down the staircase banister and coming off running, as they span in their partners behind Thomas, grinding together slowly in one moment, then leading one another

 _"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

The blond grinned once more, taking slow crossing steps, one in front of the other as he twirled slightly on the spot, showing off the short cut back and sides of his hair, but letting the flurry of spikes at the front rise and catch the air whenever he passed a window. His slightly pale tone was gorgeous against the winter backdrop even without having spoken, it was obvious with the rest of him being like that, he was going to have an incredibly beautiful voice.

 _"Back on the dance floor, better not to take me home. Bass kicking so hot, blazing through my beating heart."_ He grinned as finally Thomas tripped as was brought crashing into the locker where the blond had threw himself back against the wall.

The music of what ever was going on around them was as dominate as ever, even with a new verse. But now the blond seemed to have completely set himself as he reached out a hand, slowly landing it palm flat against Thomas' chest as he sung with a fierce softness.

 _"French kissing on the floor, party's gettin' hardcore."_ His voice purred, as he leaned forward, tilting his head back slightly to look up at the small difference which was their height as Thomas was about half a head taller than him. But the brunette was too busy blushing bright crimson as the blond's eyes sparkle and his slips parted ever so slightly, the closer he got to Thomas.

" _Everybody's getting a little sexy off the crazy juice."_ Thomas whispered as that pale, precise hand, danced along the collar of his neck, grazing gently along his skin and making him gasp and sigh out.

 _"This will end up on the news."_ The blond gave that adorable laughter and turned, taking away his touch and leaving something inside Thomas to stutter for a second in emptiness. He was still a little shocked from the blond's sudden dancing away before he felt that invisible hook in the small of his back, once again tug at him and bring him hurtling along after this strange boy, even as this mysterious, strange new boy kept singing in that British accent.  
 _"Baby, I just wanna dance. I don't really care. I just wanna dance. I don't really care, care, care."_

Thomas had almost forgotten them ,but still the chorus were behind him, dancing away with Minho in the lead as they sung.

 _"She's a mean-eyed , crazy dita, disco diva, and you wonder? Who's that chick? Who's that chick? Too cold for you to keep her. Too hot for you to leave her. Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

In the distraction of the chorus, as he had been watching Minho all but kissing and nearly mouth fucking some other boy, Thomas had lost sight where the blond was down the maze of corridors and lockers!

Well up until a hand reached out and grabbed on tightly to the collar of his shirt, yanking him into the small doorway of a closed classroom, with just enough wall around them both that the blond and Thomas were forced against one another for room, but the blond just kicked out a leg when Thomas began to turn away and smirked brilliantly as the brunette fell forward, like something was controlling the movements of his body as well as the overwhelming loud music of his heart beat which was heavy in the air.

 _"Ultra-sexual, the night has got me love sprung. I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah."_ The blond purred, curling both hands into Thomas' shirt as he pulled him back towards him, making the brunette blush now a glistening pink as both of their lips were but a hairs width apart.  
" _My heart is a dancer, beating like a disco drum."_ He nearly stammered, but the words just kept coming out of him as perfectly as they had done for the blond and all the others he had before. " _Oh, oh oh, oh whoa, oh oh."_

 _"Ultra-sexual, the night has got me love sprung. I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah"_ The blond's knee slowly moved along Thomas' thigh making the boy cry out faintly as he tried to move, but only ended up making the blond's knee move further.

 _"My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum. Beating like a disco drum"  
"Beating like a disco drum." _The chorus laughed making Thomas flash a glare at them, but only then for him to be distracted again as he felt that steady and soft hand reach against his chin and creep to the side of his face as the line now echo out both blond and brunette almost like a whisper of agreement between the two of them.  
 _"Beating like a disco drum."_

A moment passed, like when both had first glanced at each other, time freezing as the distance between their lips remained open, but their eyes trembling as they looked into each other. Unsure what to do. Unsure except only to listen to the sound of each other's echoing heart beats as they hammered loudly, slowly fading.

Before the music came back in for one last go and both grinned at each other, the blond pushing Thomas away slightly and him to laugh, diving back into the corridor as the music seemed to be fast approaching it's finish.

 _"She's a mean and crazy dita, disco diva and you wonder."_

 _"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

 _"Too cold for you to keep her."_ The blond grinned from ear to ear as he neared the door.

 _"Too hot for you to leave her."_ Thomas grinned, lighting the blond's cheeks up with crimson.

 _"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_ Thomas watched the blond duck behind the door at the end of the corridor.

 _"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_ The chorus grinned, running off in all other directions.

 _"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

On the last word, Thomas' hand finally reached out and slammed onto the handle of the door the blond had vanished through.

The music dropped all of a sudden into a heavy silence, the only sound that of chatter as people walked in front of Thomas. The previously empty hallway, save for him, the blond, Minho and that Chorus, was now full as though it was on any other day where people were signing up for their lessons.

Thomas blinked a couple of times and turned his head. "HEY! SHUCK FACE!" Minho said, still shaking him, till the brunette took a few more seconds to process himself before tilting his head at his best friend.  
"Uh... what?"  
"I said." Minho rolled his eyes dramatically, folding his arms as he nodded his head patiently towards the door where the blond had gone a few seconds ago, in what had been one of the most strange... no sorry. _THE_ most strange, moments of Thomas' life. "Who's that chick you were following?!"  
"Minho... what the fuck just happened?!"  
"I don't know."  
"You either?!" Thomas stared around, a bit unnerved.  
"No! One minute I'm talking to you! Next, some blond boy looks at you and you're taking off down the hallway after him! I'm right behind you calling you the entire time, but you both were so busy playing googly eyes at each other the entire way here, it was like you couldn't even hear me!"  
"Whoa..." Thomas paused himself for a moment, thinking back and remembering what had just happened.  
"Why? What the hell did you think just happen!" Minho implored.  
"I just got a sight into the way that your mind works!" Thomas said.  
"Ah, Mr Eddison! How delightful for you to give us all a small look into your private life. Welcome to my class. You can take a seat next to Mr Newton. As for you-"  
"Nope. Not ever gonna happen." Minho grinned, patting Thomas on the back. "You're in on your own one here buddy! Good luck with Blondie!"  
"Heh?"

Thomas glanced over to see that he had hauled the door wide open and his and Minho's entire conversation had just gone public to everyone else.

The students sat in the rows of chairs in the classroom had been the ones from... what ever the heck that was about a minute ago.

Most were now shooting him looks, others were trying not to snicker or laugh at the look on his face, or the clear fact that he had just walked into a classroom without knowing anything what was going on... Well of course he didn't! A minute ago he had thought that he had been caught in some freaking weird musical moment of a Rihanna and David Guetta song!

"Heh?" Thomas' eyes widened.

"Welcome to Art Class. Now please, there's only one seat left at the desk in the back. I ask all my students to sit in pairs, please take the seat next to our new British transfer student, Mr. Newton." The teacher beamed.

"HEH!?" Thomas stared at the man before his moved across to the only free seat where a blond was sat back in his chair, staring with a raised eyebrow at the brunette as though to say. _'Wow? You came into a class you didn't even know about?'_

"Oh shit." Thomas muttered and hung his head, slowly moving forward till with shame he took his seat and began to dread the moment when he would have to explain what- wait a second... what the hell had actually just happened?!


End file.
